Problem: Find the value of $x$ such that $\sqrt{x+ 7} = 9$.
Answer: Since $\sqrt{x+7} = 9$, we know that 9 is the number whose square is $x+7$.  Therefore, we have \[x+7 = 9^2.\] This gives us $x + 7= 81$, so $x= \boxed{74}$.